


slow

by threeanatomies (littlepocketbattleship)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepocketbattleship/pseuds/threeanatomies





	slow

The sofa always seemed to shrink when they were editing or hanging out on the internet, together.

Dan would be slouched on the right side, one foot up on the sofa, resting against Phil’s crossed feet, initially. As the night would proceed, they’d get up to eat something, just to assemble the exact same position after 15 minutes or so. Midnight comes and goes, and the sofa shrinks. Feet fall asleep and end up on somebody else’s, eyelids droop until everything collapses and glasses are gently placed on the sofa’s left armrest.


End file.
